


Príncipe rojo

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Ella encontró a su príncipe azul, pero antes hubo uno rojo
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 1





	Príncipe rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odisea_strauss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=odisea_strauss).



**Para:** [](https://odisea-strauss.livejournal.com/profile)[**odisea_strauss**](https://odisea-strauss.livejournal.com/) quien pidió un Viktor/Hermione en la comunidad [](https://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/profile)[**san_drabbletin**](https://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/) , y en el meme de los drabbles, espero de verdad que te guste  
**Resumen:** Ella encontró a su príncipe azul, pero antes hubo uno rojo  
**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente un intento de un regalo medianamente decente  
**Beta** : @Yazen_ a quien agradezco su ayuda, ya que no es fan de HP

Existen muchas cosas que Hermione Granger ahora Weasley tiene guardados en el cajón de los recuerdos; y existen momentos cuando las cosas no salen como ella espera, en que no puede evitar hacerse una taza de te, envolverse en una manta y dejar que su memoria recorra ese cajón. Sacando nombres y lugares, viajando entre risas, soles y llanto.

Ahora no ha sido la melancolía la que la ha hecho abrir el cajón ha sido su hija; a los 5 años, Rose le ha preguntado sobre su “príncipe azul y su primer beso” Hermione sabe que a los 5 años todas las niñas esperan que el príncipe azul de las madres sean los padres.

Y por suerte para ella lo es, Hermione le cuenta a su hija, una versión ligera de cómo Ronald Weasley se convirtió en su príncipe azul. Omite por supuesto que antes de ese príncipe existió otro, el príncipe rojo y Hermione se permite una sonrisa al recordarlo.

No le dirá a Rose que su padre amargó el que era su primer baile en la vida, ni de las lágrimas de rabia que recorrieron sus mejillas mientras ella estaba sentada en la escalera que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor.

Eso es algo que con el paso del tiempo ha terminando siendo solo de ella – y de Ginny a quien se lo contó al día siguiente- pero en ese momento es solo suyo, y ella saborea el recuerdo de su príncipe rojo.

La mirada en el rostro de Viktor cuando ella bajaba las escaleras, el susurro cálido de un “ _estas herrmosa_ ” Era joven y su autoestima femenina era tan escasa que no pudo evitar guardar esa mirada y esas palabras en su memoria, la mano firme que la conducía entre la gente, la mano cálida que se posa en cintura y la guía giro tras giro, compás tras compás.

No puede, ni quiere olvidar la mirada de adoración en el rostro de Viktor, esa mirada que la hizo sentir hermosa por primera vez en su vida estudiantil, la más bella en todo Hogwarts. Mucho mas que todas esas francesas que se pavoneaban por el castillo.

Intenta no recordar las palabras de Ron, ni mucho menos como habían dolido, pero los recuerdos están tan entrelazados que es imposible evocar uno sin traer el otro, se recuerda molesta, con las lágrimas en los ojos, insegura.

Y ella sabe que no quiso a Viktor, al menos no como quiere a Ron, pero siempre estará en su memoria, en el baúl donde guarda sus cartas, en sus recuerdos, por que algún día, le contara a su hija de aquel príncipe que no esperaba, un príncipe rojo, que la beso por primera vez y la hizo sentir especial.


End file.
